Letters
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: A collection of letters between Glee characters about Kurt and Blaine's break-up. It starts Kurt's Letter to Blaine after the Grease episode, and Blaine's reply. Open to your ideas, just let me know in a review. Some are sad, others funny so there's something for everyone.
1. Kurt's Letter to Blaine

**A/n: **Kurt's letter to Blaine.

This is going to contain spoilers, but I haven't watched any Glee episodes since 'Makeover' so I dunno how accurate they are.

* * *

Hey Blaine,

How are you? Maybe a little better from when I last saw you? I'm sure the New Directions are looking after you, and that thought makes it a little easier for me to sleep at night. But I keep having nightmares, just you're face when...when I left, that last time I saw you.

Grease was amazing by the way, tell everyone I say Hi and congratulations on a flawless performance, although I think you would have made the perfect Danny and would looked Godly in a leather jacket. Although you made an amazing teen-angel as well, Sugar is a lucky girl.

The last time I saw you, I basically told you that there was no hope for us. That I didn't trust you anymore and so we were...we were done. And I know that hurt you, but it hurt me as well Blaine, you have no idea. I was sort of blunt, honestly I just wanted to get out of there. Seeing you killed me more then I thought it would. I just feel like I owe you a small insight into what's really going on in my head right now.

And the truth is, I have no idea. You hurt me Blaine, you hurt me more then he bullies, the comments, the shoves against the locker. I thought you were the one person I could trust forever, I thought we were the real deal. And I know I hadn't been the best boyfriend leading up to it, but I was busy Blaine. Busy trying to sort out some kind of life for you to come to next year. But that's gone now, I'm doing things for me now, not for us.

I thought I'd never be able to forgive you Blaine. Yes you've hurt me, I feel like you ripped out my insides and threw them off a cliff, but I'm starting to think that the pain of being away from isn't worth it. It hurts me more to be apart from you, then what you did to me. I just feel empty. It hurts, this huge gaping black hole in my chest, at first I thought it was because of your...action. But when I saw you, I realized it was because I miss you. Oh my God Blaine, I miss you so much.

I miss your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your lips, your voice, your comments, the way you hold my hand, the way you slip your hand around my waist. Everything Blaine, I miss everything. Before you, I never thought I was never going to be with everyone. My whole life all I've been told was that I was ugly and disgusting, but you changed that. You loved me. And I'll never be able to thank you enough for that.

I guess what I'm trying to say is. Give me time Blaine. Just wait. I miss you, and I don't you to leave my life. Maybe we can be friends again? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, you were everything and now your gone. Before all this, New York didn't seem so scary, I knew I had you waiting for me back home, someone to talk to, give me advice. I knew that you'd be with me soon and we could battle it together, but now it's terrifying. I have no idea what I'm doing, I act like I do but I don't at all. But Lima isn't my home anymore, it's New York. It always as been, but before you were home as well. Now it's just New York and I can concentrate a bit more and...maybe that's a good thing.

Now Blaine I really need you to listen to me. Because I know you, and I know that right now you hate yourself. But stop it okay? Blaine you are not a bad person, you are an amazing person. And I know that you must have been in a really bad place to have done this, because I know you. And I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will. Every fiber of my being wants to trust you again Blaine, and maybe one day I'll be able to give it what it wants. But for now. I just need time. But I don't expect you to just wait around for me Blaine, live your life okay? If you find someone else, then don't hold back. I'll be happy for you. Another thing I need you to know, is that I don't regret anything.

You were my first everything. You were the first person who held my hand, liked me, helped me, knew what I'd been through. You took my first kisses and touches, blushes and awkward glances, my first time at being with another person Blaine and I wouldn't take it back even if I could. I wouldn't have wanted to share those firsts with anyone else, not even Taylor Lautner before he gets fat. You're perfect okay? Just know that.

I'm sorry I left you like I did. I was a coward, I was scared, so I ran. You always told me I was so brave for staying at McKinley, but maybe this was just my time to run. I needed to tell you this Blaine, but I knew I could never say it to your face without braking down (sorry for any tear marks on the paper.) Just know I haven't completely given up on us Blaine, not yet.

If you want nothing to do with me and want to try and move on then that's fine as well. Just please, please be safe and be happy Blaine. If this is the case and you find someone else I hope you will be as happy as I was with you before all of this happened.

However if you do want to be in each others lives then maybe we'll talk soon.

Well done on Grease again.

All my love,

Kurt.


	2. Blaine's Letter to Kurt

**A/n**: So I decided to write Blaine's response letter. Thank you so much for all of the kind words you gave me before, I hope you like this as well :)

This also contains spoilers.

* * *

Hey Kurt,

I'm a lot better after I read your letter. Thank-you so much for taking the time to write it, because I don't deserve your time, I don't deserve anything from you. The New Directions have been pretty busy lately, but Sam's been amazing. I went to Dalton and they tried to convince me to go back (Hey maybe the blazer would convince you to get back together with me? Ha-ha.) And I can't say I wasn't tempted, I really, really wanted to go back, in the end Sam convinced me other wise. But it wasn't just Sam that made me say no. I realized I was just running again, as soon as someone doesn't have time for me anymore I just make a run for the next person. And I really need to stop that, so I'm staying in New Directions, who knows, maybe they'll have time for me now after Grease?

Everyone says Hey and thank-you back, we all really miss you Kurt. So please don't ever think about not visiting because you'll see me there. I'll stay away if that's what you need, just take as much time as you want.

Your letter killed me and made me all at the same time, and I don't think there is enough trees and paper in the world for me to write sorry enough times Kurt. I love you. You're my whole world, and even the thought of me hurting you makes me feel so sick. It was never my intention to hurt you Kurt, and I fully understand everything you said in your letter (which is currently pinned up beside my bed next to the picture of us from the fair.) I know I told you to leave Kurt, to live your dream in New York and I don't regret telling you to go. But I guess I was just still caught in my little dream land that we were meant to be together, so nothing could brake us. But I still believe Kurt, I still believe we were born for each other.

I knew it would be hard when you left, but I didn't realized how hard. I miss seeing you on Monday mornings and drinking gallons of coffee with you to try and stay awake, I miss your 'Bitch please face', I miss the sound of your boots clip-clopping along the sidewalk beside me, I miss the feel of arms wrapped around me and the way my face fits perfectly into the crook of your neck when we hug, I miss sneaking up to your room when your Dad's home and making-out on your bed, I miss the way the danger of being caught made everything so much hotter. I miss the way you can look so confident but I can tell that you're still terrified and unsure because I know you as well Kurt. We know each other because we let each other in. I miss the smell of your skin after you've just had a shower, I miss the scent of your hair spray, I miss how soft your skin is, I miss how adorably and perfectly stubborn you are, I love the way that even after the way the world has treated you, you still put everyone else first. I miss you so, so much, the definition of perfect that let me love him, and by some miracle managed to love me back.

I still can't believe I hurt you Kurt. It's like my whole body is fighting against the fact. I know you said that you're doing things for you now, but I'm still doing things for us. It was always you Kurt, I always did everything for you, for us. All I wanted to do is make you happy, that was, that is my mission in life. You deserve happiness Kurt. I still have no idea what was going on in my head when I did what I did, but it was nothing Kurt, barley even worth a breath because nothing is worth a breath unless it was with you. It was a horrible, meaningless, disgusting nothing that only happened because I needed something. I was alone Kurt, you promised I'd never be alone but I had never felt more alone in that moment. I was so empty without you, I just felt like you didn't care about me anymore, you loved New York more and that hurt me so much.

I know there will never be an excuse for what I did, and I'm not trying to defend myself at all. I'm just trying to give you a small indication to why, even though I'm not sure myself. But now that lonely feeling I felt before? That's nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now. I love you Kurt, I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm so in love with you. I love you with ever fiber of my being. Everything Kurt, you're everything. And your gone. Now your gone everything just seems so hard, eating, sleeping, getting up in the morning, homework. None of it has a point, because you always were the point, I'd sleep because I knew I'd get to see you again sooner. I'd get up in the Morning because I knew I'd get to see you again, I did homework because it meant I had more free time to spend with you. I'm just...I'm lost without you.

If you ever manage to be friends with me again, I promise I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you Kurt. I'll do anything and everything, because I'll never forgive myself for what I did, but if you can even think about looking past it , then I'll be able to get to sleep at night again.

Kurt I was so blind when I first saw you. My stupid, 'dapper', as you call it, nature just made me see you as a guy who needed a friend and someone to talk to. I didn't see the boy of my dreams standing in front of me with a breath taking smile and captivating eyes. And I regret that, I always have, that I wasted time being with you. That's why I was so suffocating when I first saw the light, when I first really saw you. I wanted to make-up for that time, I wasn't just crazy believe it or not.

I can't believe you had so little self convince, Kurt you're amazing! Of course I loved you, of course I still love you, have you seen you? I still can't believe you even considered me, so thank-you Kurt. Thank you for looking at me and seeing the pathetic, scared, lonely little boy I really was, but not running a mile afterward. You made me grow Kurt, you made me grow into the man I am today.

I don't want you leave your life Kurt, and I promise I'll be waiting here for you until the end of time if that's how long you need. I read your letter and kiss our picture every night before I try to go to sleep and it's the only thing that's keeping me going right now. Your still giving me hope, even after I hurt you so much. So thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you.

The fact you don't completely hate me is amazing Kurt, and it shows me again how huge your heart is. And I'm so glad you don't regret anything between us, because you were my first everything as well and I wouldn't change it for the world. Thank-you for tell me that because I was terrified you would.

I still hate myself for hurting you Kurt. But your letter made things just a tiny bit brighter. You're amazing and funny and perfect and no matter how hard things get in New York just please, please remember that I love you, and that I always will. Just remember I'm only a phone call or text away.

You're my home Kurt. So I don't really have a home right now. But just know that you're still the bravest person I've ever met. I know why you had to write all this down in a letter, because I'm going through the same thing right now, I've had to write this three times now because on the others the ink had run so much it's become pretty much unreadable. Just know every single tear that has fallen from my eyes has been for you Kurt, not because I feel sorry for myself, because I don't. I deserve everything that's coming to me. But you never deserved to be hurt Kurt, so these tears are for you.

I want you to be happy Kurt, preferably with me of course but if you find someone else then that's fine as well. But I haven't given up on us yet either, and I doubt I ever will. Kurt and Blaine. We belong together. Be safe, be happy, be you.

All my love,

Blaine.


	3. Pavarotti's letter to Kurt

**A/n:** I really enjoy writing these, and you guys seem to like them as well so I might do a few more!

If you have a request of who writes the letter, who they write it to and the content of the letter then I'd love it if you let me know in a review.

**Pavarotti's letters to Kurt.  
**Sorry but I couldn't not write this :L

* * *

Hey Hummel?

What the hell are you doing?

You think that I'm just gonna stand...fly, whatever up here in birdy heaven and watch my two boys break each others hearts, after I tried so hard to get you two together?

Do you know how long I had to practice looking cold so you'd buy that god awful Burberry cover for my cage? I hate Burberry! And it wasn't even cold in that cage, I was sweating my feathers out just for you two to have a conversation starter. I mean...urgh.

And oh my God, don't even make me start about the amount of times I've had to watch you, pine over Blaine's ass whenever he leaves a room. I mean yes, I know he's butt is nice and all (I'm not gay just to clear that up), but could you be more obvious boy? I can't believe he didn't notice, the rest of the Warblers certainly did. And the moaning, Hummel just because you can't understand me doesn't mean I can't understand you! _He's so perfect, he'll never be interested in me, I wish I was you Pav, you're so luckily, did you see his smile? _Yes Kurt I did see his smile, he was totally head over heels for you and it seemed everyone knew apart from you two. It was so infuriating!

Do you know how much I was tweeting when I saw what he was about to do? I almost fell of my cloud and that would have been just embarrassing. But you know what you didn't see after? His face. Holey hell if that wasn't guilt I don't know what is. He just ran out of that guys house shaking like a leaf and collapsed in the middle of the road crying, he was lucky he wasn't hit by one of those huge metal...car things.

Kurt this boy loves you like I can't even being to describe, and he's so sorry for what he did. I see it in his face and he says it to that photo of you and him at the fair beside his bed before he goes to school each day. And you were happy with him. Are you really going to throw that all away? Because if so, I think you might wanna go and get the crazy knocked out of you. Just...boy, what the hell are you doing? Go and get Anderson's sweet ass right where it belongs.

Don't make me haunt you and leave bird droppings all over you're stuff. Cause I'll do it.

Stop being stupid and go and love your soul mate. So many people go through there lives never finding them, and you're going to give up just because this hurdle is a little higher then the previous. I recall you getting a little friendly with a boy who as the same name as a 'Friends' character. Are you telling me that never would have gotten to more then just texting if Blaine hadn't stopped you? Well you weren't there to stop Blaine this time. But that doesn't mean that you're over.

I will haunt your ass.

Pavarotti.

P.s. You were the best owner in the world though Kurt, don't get me wrong. Thank-you so much for looking after me the way you did, I'd love to sing with you again.

* * *

If you have a request of who writes the letter, who they write it to and the content of the letter then I'd love it if you let me know in a review.


	4. Nick, Jeff and Wes

**A/n:** Nick, Jeff and Wes.  
This one is more like passing notes in class. Hope you like it:) Keep the requests coming! :)

* * *

Hey Jeff, We have a problem- Nick

What now? If you've broken another priceless Dalton lamp, I don't wanna know- Jeff

What? No, no that was ages ago- Nick

YOU broke that lamp? Oh Nick you are so dead- Wes

Hey! Get out of our conversation dude, I swear if you tell anyone about that lamp...- Nick

It's not my fault, I just glanced at the note as I passed it along.- Wes

Fine, just keep it quiet- Nick

So what IS this about? -Jeff

We need to get Klaine back together- Nick

Agreed- Wes.

I dunno Nick, Blaine screwed up pretty bad- Jeff.

Yeah, but they're both miserable dude- Wes.

Exactly, and the rest of the Warblers tried way too hard to get them together for them to break up now- Nick

I know we did, but that's only because we had to put up with them being all gooey-eyed over each other all the time, we don't have to anymore- Jeff.

Dude? What the hell? Once a Warbler, always a Warbler remember? Don't you care about them?- Wes

Of course I do! But I don't want to get involved if it's the wrong idea, maybe they're just not mean to be- Jeff

Um...we are talking about the same two people right...?- Wes

Yeah seriously Man, do you remember what they were like together?!- Nick

Yeah, okay fair point. But people grow guys, maybe they just didn't grow together- Jeff

GTFO- Wes.

Couldn't have put it better myself- Nick

Guys, seriously, our meddling doesn't always go exactly well...-Jeff

But it's Kurt and Blaine! Kurt...and Blaine...I mean...Kurt and Blaine!- Wes

Exactly, Kurt and Blaine- Nick

Yes, yes Kurt and Blaine I know what you mean guys, I really do- Jeff

Well then what's the problem? If those two idiots aren't meant for each other then we three have no hope- Wes.

Exactly, so me and Wes are in. What about you Jeff?- Nick

Fine, I guess, but if Kurt goes all ninja on your asses, I had nothing to do with it. Deal?- Jeff

I really don't see why we had to convince you so much Jeff Mattock!- Wes

Oh calm yourself Wesley, I'm just worried about making it worse then it already is- Jeff

Not possible- Wes

So does anyone actually have a plan?- Jeff

Um...- Nick

Um...- Wes

You guys suck- Jeff

Well do you have a plan then?!- Nick

We have a few options yes, one is to get Kurt back here somehow and lock him and Blaine in a room until there back together again. Thoughts?- Jeff

Brilliant! But how will we know they're a couple again?- Wes.

Oh my dear, dear Wesley, so naive. I'm sure what my dear friend Jefferson here is hinting at is that would be able to _**hear**_when that time _**comes**__-_Nick

Nick, really?- Jeff

Oh please, I knew what you meant without hints. And we all know what you and 'Jeffie-bear' get up to at the weekends Nick, these walls aren't the thickest in the world- Wes

Pfft, please, just cause you're not getting any, no need to be jelly Wesley- Nick

Oh for the love Of Warblers, aren't we getting a little of topic here?- Jeff

You're right, sorry Jefffie-Bear. Love you- Nick

Love you too Nickelodeon x- Jeff

Urgh, Why God, Why?- Wes

Shut it Wesley, we're adorable and you know it!- Nick

Kurt and Blaine were cuter, and stop calling me Wesley!- Wes

Wesley, Wesley, Wesley, Wesley, Wesley, Wesley, Wesley...Wesley- Nickelodeon

GUYS!- Jeff

Sorry- Nick

Sorry- Wes

Okay, so the my other options, we could write a letter to one of them, pretending to be the other and write all that romantic shizz Blaine used to blab on about constantly. But it's really risky- Jeff

No, no that's too risky. We'd be dead meat- Wes

Hold up there Jefferson, what's wrong with romance?- Nick

Nothing when it's with you honey- Jeff

:)- Nick

Sigh, okay so letters out. Any other ideas love birds?- Wes.

One. We get papa Hummel involved- Jeff

Do you even know Kurt's Dad?- Nick

Well...No, but if it's to help Kurt I'm sure that he'll be interested right?- Jeff

True- Wes

Okay so are we agreeing on getting...Kurt's Dad involved?- Nick

His names Burt, Nicholas, and I vote yes- Wes

Me too- Jeff

Okay, but any ideas how?- Nick

My Dad get's his car fixed at his garage a lot- Wes

Perfect, think you like...disconnect something or whatever?- Nick

I'm not vandalizing my Dad's car!- Wes

...letting a wheel down?- Nick

Maybe. For Klaine.- Wes

For Klaine- Nick

For Klaine- Jeff

This needs proper planning- Nick

Meet in my dorm at the end of third period?- Wes

Deal- Jeff

Deal- Nick

Operation 'Fix Klaine's broken hearts' is ago- Wes

You couldn't think of something a little more catchy?- Nick

I'm working on it!- Wes


	5. Burt to Kurt

**A/n**: Burt to Kurt.

* * *

Hey Kiddo,

How's it going? We haven't really heard from you in a while, just give us a call soon yeah?

Have I told you that I'm so, so, proud of you? Because I really am, so proud. I know things haven't exactly gone to plan, but you're still fighting through and I know that you'll make it one day and I'll have a famous son. I know you're always talking about Rachel being such a star, and yes she is a very talented girl, but you're a star too Kurt. Just never forget that.

We all miss you so much, there are no BroadWay songs being blasted out from your room constantly, it's too quiet here now and I think Finn could really do with your advice about running Glee if you have time to call or email him or whatever...it might be a good idea.

Oh and I'll be coming to visit you at Christmas, you, Rachel and Blaine were always blabbering on about how beautiful New York is in the winter, and it made me curious to see it myself. Speaking about Blaine, one of your friends Dad's came into the garage the other day, one of the Warblers? I don't remember what his name was, but his Dad seemed like a good guy. Anyway, he asked me to talk to you about Blaine.

Apparently this whole brake up thing is hitting him harder then he's letting on Kurt, his folks are worried as well. I'm not saying what he did was right Kurt, but I know you tell me everything and you've hardly talk about this to me at all so I know that your suffering as well. He's good for you son, I know he his, and life's too short to spend it being miserable. I lost someone who I loved a lot, your Mom was and still is an amazing women, and I regret every single second that we ever spent apart. I don't want you to regret not spending time with Blaine in the future.

Blaine loves you, and you love Blaine, and you guys work together. I'm not saying take him back straight away, but don't just block him out Kurt. Maybe you'll learn to trust him again, who knows? Give him a call, text, whatever, just don't ignore him.

Take care of yourself, eat properly, don't stay up too late, look both ways before crossing the street.

Work hard, but don't over stress yourself, see you soon Kiddo.

Lots of love.

Dad. X

**A/n:** I know this one was a little shorter, sorry. I'm still taking in all of your ideas :)


	6. Kurt, Blaine and Nick

**To: Blaine**: You got the Warblers to talk to my Dad?

**To Kurt**: Wait...What? No.

**To Blaine**: My Dad wrote me a letter telling me to forgive you, saying some boy from the Warblers talked to him.

**To Kurt**: Oh my God, Kurt I'm sorry. I swear I have nothing to do with that.

**To Blaine**: It's okay, kinda cute really. How are you?

**To Kurt:** I'm doing okay I guess, how about you? How's New York?

**To Blaine:** I'm doing great, New York is amazing, everything I've ever dreamed of.

**To Kurt**: Well I'm glad, you deserve it.

**To Blaine:** Thanks. I miss all of New Directions though!

**To Kurt:** They miss you too.

**To Blaine**: I meant you as well you know, I miss you. Maybe I can come a visit soon or something?

**To Kurt:** I miss you too. That would be amazing.

**To Blaine:** Great, maybe I can organize something soon(:

* * *

**To Nick:** Do you know anything about Kurt's Dad telling him to get back together with me?

**To Blaine:** Nope.

**To Nick:** Oh...Well then I guess I'll just have to ask the other Warblers and say thanks...

**To Blaine:** Thanks?

**To Nick:** Yep, Kurt's started texting me. It's not much, but it's a start AND he said he misses me!

**To Blaine:** Aww, Mate that great!

**To Nick:** I know, so are you sure you don't have any idea who might be involved?

**To Blaine**: Well...me Jeff and Wes might have come up with a plan to help the process along...

**To Nick:** I knew it. One, you idiot! What if Kurt got angry and you made things even worse? Two, thanks man, and tell the others I say thanks too.

* * *

**To Nick:** Thanks.

**To Kurt:** I have no idea what you mean...

**To Nick:** Suuuuuuure...


	7. Quinn and Kurt

Hey Kurt,

I know we were never really, very close but I thought I'd see how things are going for you!

Finn's told me that you're in New York with Rachel (good luck with that.) But he also told me about what happened between you and Blaine. I'm sorry for what happened, and when I found out I was actually a little surprised. I didn't really think Blaine was like that, but then what do you really expect with the whole long distance thing? No couple ever makes it do they? I didn't think that Blaine would cheat on you though, but I knew you guys weren't going to make it when you were a plane journey away from each other. I know it's the hard truth Kurt, but believe it or not I really care about you. It was just like Finn and Rachel's wedding, I knew it was going to turn into a disaster.

If you want my advice, just try and move on. Find another guy, because you're really attractive! I bet you have guys fighting for you left, right and center in New York. Just forget about Blaine and concentrate on your future.

Anyway, so I'm coming to Lima in three weeks time to see my parents,

Maybe we could meet up or something? I'm sure you're dying to go back there just like I am (but don't tell anyone I said that!)

Quinn.

* * *

Hey Quinn,

I'm really busy so I don't think I'll be able to make it to Lima when you're there. And living in New York with Rachel really isn't as bad as I sounds. Now Finn is out of the picture, she's not nearly as annoying, and she's my best friend anyway. There's a fine line between love and hate.

I love you Quinny, but you're wrong about me and Blaine. In fact I think your letter just made be realize how much I still love him. I can't just stop loving him, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not planing to give up on him just yet.

Kurt.

* * *

Kurt,

You need you stop letting Blaine hold you back. You're so talented, even more talented then Berry. You stayed in Lima longer then you needed too because of Blaine, you're not concentrating you. You're still concentrating on both you and Blaine. Just move on Kurt, please?

Quinn

* * *

**A/n:** Still taking suggestions if you guys still want more of this, if not that that's fine as well (:


End file.
